k i r a k i r a
by Sabishii-Kitsune
Summary: The clouds above looms like the outsider Hatake Kakashi is. HatakeKakashi, Team Seven
1. Chapter 1

_k i r__ a_

* * *

Sabishii-Kitsune

(**_Naruto _**is owned by **_Masashi Kishimoto_**)

* * *

She is hopelessly in love. HyuugaHinata, Haruno Sakura

* * *

Sakura can't breathe.

It's painful like a tanto stabbing her lungs, twisting, pushing deeper, deeper, _deeper_until its buried hilt deep. She inhales carefully through her nose and it only makes things _worse _than before.

Her throat is drying, minute by minute and hearing the Hyuuga heiress laugh softly, hand demurely covering lips while eyes are closed in mirth doesn't help at _all_. Her heart pounds faster, _harder _against her ribcage, the pain doubles when Hinata opens her eyes, catches hers and sends a friendly smile. And with that, Sakura is ready to _explode_.

But she steadiesherself and tries to smile back.

Tries her best not to let her eyes linger—reminding herself to calm the _fuck_ down, breathe properly and continue her damn packing or _else_—but she can't tear her eyes from _her_, can't notice anything but the fact that it _hurts; _it hurts to look at her, to have a whiff of her scent, to brush skins with her, to _pine _after her.

It drive Sakura crazy because she makes her want so, so, so, _so _bad and she doesn't even know it. Hinata draws out the ugly beast sleeping inside of Sakura that Sakura wants to hug her so tight, steal her away into the confines of her apartment and make Hinata all hers; drown herself dead with everything that is her. (_everythingeverythingeverything_—until _my _heart goes _pop_)

Because _she, _Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Godaime, with all the pink hair and fists that can wreak havoc is irrevocably, undeniably, hopelessly in love with HyuugaHinata. Hyuuga_fucking _Hinata. (_of all people_)

And she can't breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

_ a_

* * *

Sabishii-Kitsune

(**_Naruto_**is owned by **_Masashi Kishimoto_**)

* * *

What is wrong? Maito Guy, OC

* * *

Maybe you have suffered quiet a brain damage in your past life, to carry it to your current, present life.

A brain damage the plausibly killed all your sense of thinking and logical tastes. Because there is something _definitely_ wrong with you.

So _wrong_ that majority of the geniusesyou know will cry because of the sheer of it. And it frightens you, how your hearts leaps every time he comes near, how you wish his hand will forever stay on the top of your head, how you desperately claw for his praises, how your cheeks grow warm when he catches you looking and flashes you a _'nice guy' _smile.

Because of all the people—seriously Konoha has a lot of other _eligible_ bachelors and if you're not satisfied _go _to other villages, _seriously_—to fall in love with, you just have to fall for the Green Beast of Konoha. See? Something is definitely wrong with you.

Maybe, it's because his teeth sparkle when he smiles (_so white and perfectly square_) or maybe the way his hair shines when the sunlight hits it (_so ivory black, it looks like silk_) or the green spandex with orange leg-warmers outfit that he always wore (_pshaw it's not so bad, you never had a sense of fashion anyway_) or his exotic eyebrows and long lashes (_it makes him look appealing_).

It frightens you that you really don't have a reason or an answer to the question: 'Why him?', that it just happened and it's not stopping anytime soon. But this doesn't amount to the fear the kept plaguing you, because you can't even begin to think of the chain of events that will occur if he happens to find out about it.

So you keep this little beastly love for him to yourself even if your heart screams bloody murdering-jealousy because next to _Training_ and _Kakashi, _it's frightening, unless he knows you love him, you are _nothing_.


	3. Chapter 3

_ a_

* * *

Sabishii-Kitsune

(**_Naruto_**is owned by **_Masashi Kishimoto_**)

* * *

We're fine. SenjuTsunade, Jiraiya

* * *

Tsunade's anger is an insatiable beast.

It grows and grows with each bone-breaking punch, with each pour and sip of her favorite sake.

Until it's ready to drown her, drag her heart down into the black abyss she knows so well. It scares her, as her grip tightened on the saucer, cracking between her shaking fingers. Scares her so much that is also angers her.

It's a never ending cycle. There is no stopping the whispers in the back of her head, the growing weight of her heart, the continuous cracking of the saucer until it predictably breaks and the liquid spills on her lap. Blindly, she thinks:

Maybe if sake spills then she won't have to cry. Because everyone was leaving and they're leaving her with keepsakes that wrench her heart and it leads to sadness then to fear then to anger. They left _Nawaki, Dan, Hirzune_even _Orichimaru_—dragging their tired bodies into an eternal black void, Orichimaru trapped in his own mind. And where does that leave her?

She almost breaks the neck of the sake bottle as she lifts it up and clumsily drinks from it. Spilling as her throat burned the same way eyes burn when you're about to cry. She doesn't notice, the familiar clacking of clogs on the wooden floor, doesn't almost recognize Jiraiya through her blurry vision when he gently snatches away the bottle.

Tsunade doesn't acknowledge what the other Sanin is saying; she only hears the little devil in her mind saying—_oh!Jiraiya! Almost forgot about him. Never mind. He'll leave too. They'll always leave. _

She can't comprehend what's gushing out of her mouth, doesn't see the look in Jiraiya's eyes. She only knows, _feels_, she's crushing his hand. (_and_) Heart crying with her eyes as Jiraiya's other arm encircles her shoulders, hugging her close to him.

Clawing and clutching at his back while her other hand clutches his other hand near her heart. Tsunade wants to believe Jiraiya.

"I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

_ a_

Sabishii-Kitsune

(**_Naruto_**is owned by**_Masashi Kishimoto_**)

The clouds above looms like the outsider HatakeKakashi is. HatakeKakashi, Team Seven

The dark clouds move to cover the sun, looming in the sky like a very ambiguous omen.

Sharigan no Kakashi stands aloofly across the huddled form of his original team, there is something heavy in the left part of his chest, an indescribable itch, neither wanted nor unwanted.

He feels like an intruder, standing there just _watching_. He is someone unwanted, uninvited, unneeded—invisible to everyone but his eyes. The itch is there again—something pleasant and unpleasant.

It unnerves him as his foot twitches, takes a step forward without his command. The heavy stone in his chest is heavier than before; HatakeKakashi feels like an outsider to the family he supposedly belongs to.

He doesn't want to intrude, doesn't want to interrupt something that already makes him feel like a stranger scratching at someone's window, begging to be let in. The dark clouds don't stay for long—it moves across the sky, letting the sun's rays peek through.

HatakeKakashi doesn't notice but he has already been let in.

He just needs to move forward.


End file.
